Cheryl Black
Biography Early Life Alana Cheryl Black (who demands to be called Cheryl) was born to worldwide-known, legendary supermodel, Isabella Gottzwald and phenomenal soccer/futbol player, Lukasz Black on July 18, 1989 in New York City, New York. It was a rainy day when she was born and something completely astonishing happened. In the hospital which she was birthed, she was the only girl born that day. The doctors who noticed the strange pattern deemed her a cursed child, however, her parents deemed her a bless child. They felt she was a true blessing since it took them four years to conceive her. Three days later, they took her home to their three-story mansion in the outskirts of New York City. Their house was large because they had money to spend, and they sometimes had their families stay over altogether at once for holidays. The house had about eight bedrooms, seven-point-five bathrooms, three dens, two living rooms, a kitchen, a foyer, a dining room, and three offices. It also had an eight car garage that was only populated with four cars: a Cadillac Escalade, a convertible Ferrari F430, an Aston Martin, and an Audi Q5. The only car they seemed to really use was the Audi because it didn't make them feel superior above everyone and it made them feel middle-class. The Black family was very modest and humble for rich people. When they arrived at their home, three days after she was born, Isabella and Lukasz brought her to the baby room that was directly next to their bedroom, and placed her in her crib. Her baby room was decorated with wolf knick-knacks and had Quileute symbols in the room due to her father being of Quileute descent (the shifting gene skipped his generation.) The first year of Cheryl's life was quite normal for a toddler; she was learning to talk and walk and so on. Her family adored her; her grandparents that lived in Europe constantly flew in to see her, her uncle Billy constantly visited, despite him living in Washington state. Billy would bring Cheryl's cousins, Rachel and Rebecca with him every time they'd visit and the two learned to absolutely adore Cheryl and be quite protective over her. When Cheryl was four years old, her parents decided that she deserved to try and have a normal life. So, they enrolled her into the kindergarten in one of the local schools in Montreal. She got along great with the other students due to her silly and spunky attitude, and teachers adored her because she always tried to follow the rules, but would make cute, children jokes. On a late, stormy night when Cheryl was eight years old, a burglar broke into the Gottzwald home. Cheryl was lying in bed, trying to sleep, but wasn't very successful at it due to the thunder being extremely loud. When the thunder paused for a short period of time and all she saw was lightning through her window, she heard a glass shatter from downstairs. She quickly wrapped herself in her Tinkerbell robe and tip-toed downstairs to see what was happening. She made sure she was hidden and was witnessing a man with a black mask on grab things he thought were expensive. She immediately ran upstairs to get her parents, and her father made his way downstairs with a golf club. Lukasz hit the man with a golf club, and Isabella quickly called the cops. The Black's quickly decided that Montreal was no longer the city they knew and they decided to move to Florida. The Blacks bought a beach house in Destin, Florida and resided there for a long while. Cheryl got enrolled into the elementary school in Destin and absolutely loved it in Florida. When Cheryl was thirteen, she returned home from school with tears streaming down her face. Her mother was home for the week before she went to a gig in Paris for two weeks and she saw her daughter crying on the ground in the foyer. Isabella discovered that Cheryl was being bullied for being a rich girl, and she made the decision to get Cheryl homeschooled. They hired a tutor for Cheryl and Cheryl loved it because she was a fast learner. In the process of growing into a full-fledged adolescent, Cheryl decided she wanted to pursue music, something her parents were not into, but loved the idea that she wanted to do it. Lukasz and Isabella hired a vocal coach for Cheryl and Cheryl learned how to sing, learned her vocal range, and she discovered she could hit whistle-notes, which is something that Mariah Carey is famous for. After spending months with the coach, her parents talked to the CEO of RCA records and he fell in love with Cheryl's voice. She was signed in less than a month. She then began the writing process of her debut album. Unfortunately, Cheryl never got to see the dreams she had to become a musician come to reality. On July 25, 2011, when Cheryl was sixteen, she was driving on main street with her parents in their Audi when another car came swerving towards them. The driver was drunk so they could not stop their self from hitting the car. The crash killed both of Cheryl's parents, but didn't give her anything but a cut on her forehead. She was knocked unconscious due to the wreck and woke up a day later in a hospital room, surrounded by her immediate family. They told her what happened because she couldn't remember and she was put into her Uncle Billy's custody – moving to the La Push Reservation in Washington Age Seventeen (2005 - 2006) When Cheryl had arrived in Seattle airport, she was quiet and timid – which was the complete opposite of what she truly was. She was never one to be quiet; she was always outspoken. However, the death of her parents truly changed her personality, attitude, and perspective on everything. She had learned that if she wanted her life to mean anything at all, she was going to have to live like every day was her last day alive. This didn’t necessarily mean that she was going to have to live like she was a crazy person; this didn’t mean she was going to do anything bad like most people would think. It just meant that she couldn’t live in the past anymore – she had to focus on what was happening in front of her each day. Whether it was bad or good, she couldn’t let past feelings linger. When she entered the airport in Seattle, she didn’t know what to expect. She hadn’t been to Washington in years and it was unsettling for her. One of the flight attendants she’d spoken to had let her know to be on the lookout for someone who could possibly be holding a sign with her name on it. So, that’s what she did when she got her bags. She looked for someone who could possibly be holding up a sign with her name on it. And to her surprise, someone was holding up a sign with her name. There were three people waiting on her to her astonishment. It was Billy Black, Jacob Black, and Rachel Black. Cheryl ran up to them and hugged them all. She hugged Billy first, Jacob second, and then Rachel third. The second that Rachel’s arms went around her, her eyes began to tear up. Rachel was older and felt like an older sister to an extent. Despite them being distant in the past few years, Rachel had a home-feeling to her. She fought back the tears and they took her home to the Black house. As soon as they returned home, the Blacks let Cheryl have what was formerly Rebecca’s room. Due to the fact that Rachel was only home for the weekend to make sure Cheryl got their safely, she had to return back to school before Monday. Cheryl was worried that she and Rachel would grow apart and she was worried she’d have no one to talk to, but Rachel said she would call her every night for assurance they were okay. After three weeks of being unsettled, Cheryl finally let out the pain in her heart to grieve. The process was painful, but she was okay a month after the process began. She had Jacob, Rachel, and Billy to comfort her at all times. She even had some of Jacob’s friends (e.g. Sam Uley, Paul Lahote, and Embry Call) check on her whenever they would go over to the Black house. Cheryl feared nobody would actually care enough about her to pay attention to her, but she was very much so wrong. They all did their best to pay attention to her. On July 13, 2006, just five days before her eighteenth birthday, Cheryl was in the forest, searching for firewood. She had picked up a few pieces, and then something inside of her caused a strange agony shoot through her body. She phased into a wolf, and was completely unsure of what was happening to her. While she was phased, trying to figure out what was happening to her, Sam Uley found her and explained to her what was happening. He willingly took her into his pack, wanting to teach her the ways of being a wolf. When she got home later that night, she’d told her uncle what had happened. He was in a state of shock because she was a female who phased into a wolf. He deemed it incredible and adored her a bit more for being a wolf. Not long after she phased, Jacob phased as well. In September of the same year, Billy had enrolled Cheryl into the reservation’s school so that she could get an education and try to live like a normal teenager. She greatly appreciated his gesture and promised him she’d never let him down for giving her that opportunity. She was excelling through school with straight A’s, and was even offering to tutor other students. When Cheryl discovered that Bella had used Jacob to deal with the pain that she encountered due to Edward leaving her, she was furious. She had verbally assaulted Jacob for letting it happen, and then she made her way to the Swan house. Bella had never met her, but they both knew of each other. When Cheryl got there, Bella had just arrived home from school. Cheryl assaulted Bella verbally, only to be stopped by Edward. She reluctantly withdrew herself from the assault, but held a grudge against Bella for doing what she had done. When Cheryl had found out about that the newborn army of vampires was going to attack the Cullens, she personally did not care. However, due to Jacob being madly in love with Bella and him begging her to help, she reluctantly agreed. She was repulsed with the fact that she was helping Bella in any way because she despised her, but she wasn’t necessarily against the idea of helping vampires. She figured, sure, they were all enemies, but at some point, they’d all need to be aligned together. In the midst of the army attacking and losing greatly to the Cullens and wolves, Cheryl had realized Jacob and Bella shared a kiss. This infuriated Cheryl greatly when she realized that Bella didn’t actually want to be with him. She was even more infuriated when Jacob was nearly killed by a newborn due to him being blinded by hurt because of Bella. She almost attacked the human, but was stopped by Sam, Paul, and Leah. When Jacob ran away for a short period of time, Cheryl was completely appalled that Bella was the reson this had happened. However, Jacob had made it clear to her that if she held this grudge against Bella, he’d never forgive her, so, she did her best to forgive Bella for this. She even attended the wedding so that it looked like she slightly cared about Bella – despite the fact she hated her with a burning passion. Age Eighteen (2006 - 2007) When Bella became impregnated with Renesmee, Sam and his pack wanted to kill Bella. Cheryl was on Jacob’s side and refused to kill someone who did nothing wrong – despite her hating Bella not that long ago. As much as she had thought she hated Bella, she’d never kill her if she was innocent. This caused tension in the pack and Jacob formed his own pack with Cheryl, Seth, and Leah following him. When she discovered that Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, she was a little surprised that it was possible to imprint on someone who wasn’t fully human. She began to question if it was possible to imprint on someone who wasn’t human. She eventually ignored her own questions and tried to get through life without questioning what she deemed pointless and stupid. After the baby was born and Bella was changed, the tension between everyone died down until Irena informed the Volturi of Renesmee’s existence and said she was an immortal child. Cheryl gladly sided with the Cullens on this one. She agreed to witness for them because she began to care for the child. When the Volturi came and made nothing of their appearance in the state of Washington, Cheryl was relieved. She didn’t have to witness any deaths of anyone she’d grown to care for and people she didn’t know that were innocent and hadn’t committed a crime. Roleplay History (2007 - Present) Cheryl had tried her hardest to stay out of all the drama that was involving the humans and vampires of the world. She stayed out of the Rebellion, and has recently got involved in the conflicts involving vampires. She has recently just imprinted on Emmett Cullen. Physical Appearance Cheryl is a tall, thin, muscular girl – her height due to her Quileute, Black genes – and her body is in great condition for a girl at the age of eighteen. She has long, brown hair, highlighted with blonde, that is very wavy, but kept straight most of the time and she has a heart-shaped face that always gives off the innocent expression, but that's inaccurate to assume. Cheryl may look innocent, but she's experienced far too much to ever be considered truly innocent. Her eyes are hunter green-gray, and rounded just the right amount. Her eyes are beautifully-astonishing to most people because her eye color isn't common for girls of Quileute descent. However, she received them due to her mother having the same exact eye color. She doesn't happen to have a large nose or a large mouth; and her cheek bones are in the perfect position; even her forehead isn't shockingly small nor is it unnecessarily large. Her face is just right in all actuality. Her body is tall and thin while being muscular – as stated above; however, she does happen to have semi-large hips and a C-cup bra size. Her assets are distractable for most people, but she always finds a way to get them to focus on her personality and not her body. With her height being 5'11, it happens to result in her having long legs. Despite the fact she has long legs – it would normally result in the torso being short – she has a long torso. Her body is equal between torso and below. She does happen to have her fair share of scars; she has one on her forehead due to the accident she was in that killed her parents when she was sixteen. She has another scar on her right arm from falling off of a cliff when she went cliff diving with the Uley pack. She hit a rock at the bottom, and it cut her arm open. She has two tattoos. One is the Quileute tattoo on her upper right arm, and she has a tribal tattoo on her right hand in a traditional Polynesian Maori style. Wolf Appearance Cheryl’s wolf form is at a towering height of 8’11 and is a grayish-white color. It isn’t one of the largest in the pack; however, it does happen to be fairly large. She is also very strong and very fast, but not faster than Leah. In comparison, she is the second fastest. Personality Her personality is quite strange. She tends to be very rude to people she has never met before, but once they talk for at least two times, she becomes angelic and kind to them. She is quirky and sarcastic, but she can also be incredibly ruthless. All of her traits clash against each other and make her seem almost bipolar; however, it’s just her trying to stay calm and quirky. Powers and Abilities She has basic wolf abilities, a telepathic bond with Jacob, and can run really fast as a wolf. Relationships Jacob Black Cheryl and Jacob have a love-hate relationship due to the fact that they are cousins and have known each other since they were both infants. Cheryl is very protective over Jacob, despite him being older than her. She typically messes with him every chance she gets, really. Media Portrayal She is portrayed by Selena Gomez Category:Original Characters Category:Quileute Shapeshifters